Silver the Seducer
by DainoChild
Summary: After the completely shocking revelation that he's actually in love with Gold, Silver decides to try and put aside his tsundere ways in order to get his man. Unfortunately, Red and Green have taken Gold under their wing, and are not eager to let the son of Giovanni near their protege. HGSS-verse, Huntershipping. Includes Lance.


_This was written for tumblr user nyu-lobster, who is fantastic. I think the idea came from a PokAnon prompt I saw over a year ago, but I'm not completely sure and haven't been able to find it, so maybe not._

_Mind the footnotes. They're just there to (hopefully) highlight some of Silver's tsundere tendencies._

* * *

**Silver the Seducer**

It wasn't so much a sudden realisation of love as a sudden realisation that he, Silver, actually _wanted_ to be in a relationship with that weakling, Gold. The feeling overcame him very suddenly when Gold burst into the Dragon's Den and called Lance a freak.

Silver would have said something right then and there[1] but then Green followed Gold inside and cast Silver that _look_. The one that said, '_This is my baby. Touch my baby and I will get my arcanine to burn you for feeding to my tyranitar_'.

Typical. The idiot was so stupid that he'd found himself guards.

The following Monday, Silver waited for Gold at the usual place in Indigo Plateau. Gold turned up just in time. His face lit up at the sight of Silver and he ran over. They didn't even get to the usual glomp before Red stepped forward, eyes gleaming.

"What's he doing here?" Silver grumbled, because his mouth was faster than his mind.

Gold beamed at Red, like a toddler at his parent,[2] before turning back to Silver and shrugging. "Red said it'd been a while since he was here. So Red tagged along. Y'know. Former _Champion_ and definite _Pokémon Master_ Red."

Red patted Gold on the head. Gold looked as though there were no greater ecstasy than being patronised, and in his glee,[3] completely missed Red's glare at Silver.

It was much like Green's.

The bastards had adopted Gold and decided that Silver was a bad influence.

The _bastards_.

Silver needed a plan to get past Gold's advance guard. He'd beaten Green once, but it took multiple attempts. He'd never even spoken to Red, but to be quite honest, Red scared Silver shitless.[4]

"So, wanna battle?" Gold brightly asked.

"What's the point?" Silver moodily muttered. "You'll just win."

"_Experience_ is the point, Silv. That and having fun together."

Silver shoved Gold's arm off and shook his head. "No. Not happening today." He turned, managed to sneer at Red and stormed off.

So much for a big dramatic revelation.

And then, everything only got worse. Once upon a time, Silver was beating Gold off with a stick. Now he was lucky if he got five seconds alone with Gold to even start asking 'Wanna fuck?'[5]

It was infuriating, to say the least.

A few days later, Silver realised that by storming off and avoiding Gold's calls, he'd actually been doing exactly what Red and Green wanted. They wanted to keep him away from their new protégée. The fuckwits probably thought Silver was corrupting him, instead of the truth, which was definitely Gold corrupting Silver.[6]

Silver wasn't going to let them get away with stealing Gold.

When Green turned up to supervise at the Dragon's Den, Silver told Lance that Green had loudly doubted the majesty of dragons.

"This cannot be!" Lance all-but-wailed. "Green Oak is supposed to be a man of intelligence and talent."

"Yeah. Supposed to be."

Lance had immediately pulled Green aside and lectured him about the beauty of all dragons, from the humble dratini to the noble dragonite, in great detail. Silver tried to sneak around them to get to Gold's side, but Green had stuck an arm out.

"And Silver's your student, right?" Green asked. "So he should be able to tell me all about the best dragon-type moves, yeah?"

"Of course," Lance boomed. "Silver is a very fast learner, despite his tragic upbringing. Why, did you know that Giovanni _never_ read him a bedtime story? Not even _Cinderella_?"[7]

"I had no idea," Green replied, sneering at Silver. "What a tragedy."

Then Gold told them all to shut the hell up by suggesting a double battle. He initially grabbed Silver as his partner,[8] but then Green insisted on protégée and master VS protégée and master. The bastard just wanted to look smug when Silver and Lance lost.

"Why don't you have any pokémon other than dragonite?" Silver grumbled.

"Dragonite are majestic," Lance insisted, sounding slightly hurt.

As Green dragged Gold off, loudly declaring that they hadn't won quickly enough, Gold reached back towards Silver with a pathetic whine.

"I think that boy might like you," Lance observed, amused.

"Fuck off."

At Indigo Plateau that week, Gold was looking a little less happy to have Red following him. He tried to run forward to Silver, but Red grabbed the back of Gold's hood to keep him in place and ignored Gold's baffled, betrayed look.

"Are we battling this time?" Gold asked Silver.

"Sure."

Then, amazingly, Red spoke. "Your typhlosion will beat his sneasel, magneton and faint against his feraligatr. Your sunflora will beat his feraligatr and alakazam, and your politoad will beat his gengar and crobat."

Gold's jaw dropped. "Wh… what?"

"There's no point in battling him now," Red matter-of-factly said, grabbing Gold's wrist. "Back to training. You haven't beaten me yet."

"B-but…!"

Red dragged Gold off. Silver had never seen Gold so… well, weak.

The way things were going, Silver was going to have to start texting Gold nudes or something. Unless Red and Green had taken Gold's PokéGear too.[9]

When Silver went back to the Dragon's Den, Lance cooed all over how sad he looked and made him a hot chocolate with as many marshmallows as he could cram in it.

"Faggots," Clair hissed.

"I'm pouring yours down the drain, Little Miss Grumpy," Lance tutted.

Silver almost wished Clair hadn't stormed off, as terrible as her clothes and attitude were, because then Lance wouldn't have sat down opposite him and asked, "Is this a certain someone you've a crush on?"

"We are not talking about this," Silver insisted.

Lance tutted. "I only want to help you."

"If you could get Red and Green to leave him alone for even five minutes, then you'd be helping."

Affectionately patting Silver on the head,[10] Lance replied, "All you had to do was ask."

He left Silver to finish his hot chocolate and marshmallows (or was it marshmallows with hot chocolate?) on his own.

Silver didn't know what exactly Lance had done, but the very next day, Gold came charging in to the Dragon Den, alone, and shouted, "SILVER, BABY! C'MERE!"

Silver was so happy to see him and no traces of Red or Green that he didn't even smack Gold for calling him baby.

"I missed you!" Gold cried.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Gold sat down. "I feel like I haven't actually spoken to you in like… forever," he said, dangling his feet over the water. "And, well, I've really missed you."

"Right…"

"So it made me realise, and… I've been wanting to talk to you about something. It's just Red and Green keep me so busy with their training."

Silver sat down beside him, not as close as he wanted. His heart was doing that thing where it pounded so fast he couldn't breathe. It only ever did that around Gold.

"You listening?" Gold checked.

"Yeah."[11]

Gold nodded and pulled off his hat. "So, I was thinkin', about us. And you know, you're pretty. Really pretty. Like, half the time I can't even handle it, you're so damn pretty, but you're kind of a massive jerk, but I like you anyway. You're cool. And you're funny. I like you a lot."

Silver opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"So!" Gold loudly said, pulling his hat back on. "Wanna fuck?"

Mindlessly, Silver replied, "You're too weak to handle my dick."

Gold clasped Silver's hands in his and leant closer to dramatically cry, "So train me to be strong enough to!"

"Yeah, okay."

Gold didn't drop Silver's hands. Instead, he leant closer, staring right into Silver's eyes. "In all seriousness Silv, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

And that was the part that made Silver blush, because he had to admit his own feelings.

"You're the best!" Gold cried, throwing his arms around Silver. "I'll be the very best boyfriend, like no one ever was. You'll see."

Silver didn't doubt it.

* * *

[1] A less than eloquent 'Hey idiot, it's not that I like you or anything, but wanna go on a date?' had been in mind. In hindsight, Silver was thrilled to have missed the chance to unleash _that_ atrocity of a line.

[2] Or so Silver assumed. He hadn't really had much of a relationship with his father. Not that Silver had daddy issues or anything.

[3] Glee that Silver hoped looked nothing at all like Gold's orgasm face_which he was going to find out about_, but if it was like the face when Red patted Gold like he was some newborn growlithe, Silver didn't know if he could keep on loving Gold.

[4] The shitless fear had absolutely nothing to do with Silver's non-existent daddy issues. Nope. Nothing at all. Even if Daddy had abandoned Silver because that kid with the red eyes was that terrifying. No issues at all. Nope. Especially not with the idea of how powerful someone would have to be to take Daddy down. It wasn't that. Nothing to do with Giovanni at all. No way. Nope. Silver didn't even have daddy issues, and he definitely never sobbed the lyrics to 'Daddy Ate My Fries' when he got drunk.

[5] Not that Silver would. Or, he'd try, but he'd probably just end up calling Gold 'too weak to handle my dick'. It had happened before when he admitted he and Gold were friends. Not the 'You're too weak to handle my dick' variation; it was 'You're too weak to handle my friendship'.

[6] Sometimes, Silver had Andrew Lloyd Webber musical songs stuck in his head. He hadn't even known what the hell an Andrew Lloyd Webber was before meeting Gold. He was definitely very, very corrupted.

[7] Lance was prone to crying about his grandfather and how unfair it was that he favoured Lance so much over Clair. Silver was prone to telling him to shut the fuck up and love his privileged upbringing with recollections about what a terrible father Giovanni had been. Not that Silver cared or_wanted_ to be read to. He could read fine on his own. And quickly. Really quickly. He could read _Harry Potter_ in like, a day.

[8] Silver did NOT squee. Much.

[9] They had, and grounded him for getting involved with Rocket-spawn.

[10] And maybe Silver thought 'a mother might act like this, if she wasn't a psychotic bitch Rocket executive'.

[11] With bated breath, desperately hoping you're gonna say what he thinks you're gonna say, Gold, because he really loves you too.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
